


End of the Line

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Amnesia Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Divorce, Edited, F/F, Gen, M/M, Memory is still M.I.A, Murder Husbands, POV Multiple, Sequel, Sorry Will, multiple character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years has passed and there was once again movement and an ending sketched out and ready to enact. </p><p>Sequel to "The Search for Memories and a Killer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**_“Do not be afraid; our fate..._ **

_Florence, Italy_  
_4 Years Later_

Will found himself standing at a window overlooking a place who's history could be read and felt with every step he takes and every breath he inhales. History that belonged to the people born here, fled from here and came home. The past and the present and the future as well.

It was also a part of Will's history, a part of him in his past and now his present. It is a simple fact that he was perfectly fine with. Whether it was to be a part of Will's future long term or short term was of little importance, because this is something he will remember.

With that knowledge sitting comfortably inside of him, Will can now say that he felt a peace that at one time he thought would have been a far-fetched dream that was outlandish and alien. And certainly not for him, because he did not deserve it because he was wrong.

It has taken him a lot and it had cost even more to get this. What he has here. His peace and his stability. A stability that was found in himself just as strongly as it was in another.

Will didn't need his memories to know this. He didn't need his past to understand that.

At this point in his life, it was only fitting that his memories and his past were not his completely, not anymore. They as the rest of Will Graham belongs to him.

To Hannibal.

And Will, he was at peace with that as well. Because he knows deep down, Will owns their future while they both share the present.

The room around him was extravagant and elegant. Yet, there was a simplicity to it that screams out to Will's influence more so than Hannibal's. If it were too much, Will knows that he would be dealing with a constant onslaught pounding against his mind.

The room he was in now led to several others and all on the same floor.

A room specifically for their more innocent of hobbies, everything from talking to writing and drawing. Will loved how the books stored there spoke of them perfectly. Like them, you can barely tell where one starts and the other ends. Oftentimes Will found himself reading while Hannibal brought life to a variety of things from inspiration to memories both his and Will's. Will would at times abandon his book in favor of listening to Hannibal speak of the events or inspiration found in those drawings.

Their bedroom, now that they shared a bedroom. It was spacious and the bed was sinfully comfortable. Often letting Will feel embraced even when he was on his own. The heaviness of the top comforter has over the four years became a comfortable sensation. It grounds him and often Will would find himself enveloped in it on bad days.

A bathroom where there was a walk in shower as well as an antique toed tub. Heat curled in his belly at the memories involved with that particular tub. The light was never too bright and everything had its place. As it was throughout this happy little room.

The kitchen and dining room were connected, something that suited them just fine. They didn't host any large dinner parties that Hannibal spoke of having in the past. Every item in the kitchen was of high quality from the food to the items used in the preparation and creation of dinner. Hannibal expected nothing less than quality and functionality. Will often found himself sharing a conversation and a glass of wine or whiskey with Hannibal as he cooked. It was oftentimes a pleasure to watch him cook as well.

Will quite enjoyed his life here. With Hannibal. At least here, Will didn't have to suffer from the same weight he had to back in the United States and with everyone else. There are times when he couldn't bring himself to take a life or to swallow the end results of that lost life. Those days always coincide with bad days.

However, today wasn't one of those days and Will felt a smile spread on his own face pulling on his latest scar.

Today is a good day, his mind clear and his memories are as they should be. The wonderful smell coming from the kitchen only reinforced this.

It was nearly dinner time and Will couldn't wait. He loved Hannibal's cooking.


	2. Jack Crawford

_Florence, Italy_  
_4 Years Later_

This city held so many memories for Jack, both good and bad. And coming back here, those memories didn't fail in making him feel torn between loving this place and hating it. Every step only reminded Jack of what he gained and what he lost. But he will not let that stop him in what he's doing.

Instead, he pushed forward and onward. His purpose was clear to him, after so many years filled with failures and successes. His successes were hardly important now, not with his personal failures jarring those memories as well. And to make matters worse, his failures cost the lives of innocent people and shattered innocent people.

And Jack was to blame for most of it. For all of it.

If he had wised up, didn't become so blinded by the sheer need to arrest the killers he faced in his job every day. Then he would not have made such horrible mistakes.

But he didn't. And he was blinded by arrogance and that need to solve cases. First, there was Miriam Lass, who trusted Jack and looked up to him. Foolishly. She was a student, young and impressionable. And Jack led her to the lion's den where he believed she was devoured. Then there was Will Graham, who was only a teacher until Jack dragged him out of the classroom and into the field.

Will could be said, was his biggest failure. A failure he kept pushing and tapping for that talent. Kept damaging and throwing him back into the line of work that caused such distress. Jack ignored warnings from Will, used guilt to keep him going only to end with Jack shooting him and arresting him, locking him up and not listening. When Jack did start listening, he should have kept Will out of it, due to the damage was done to him at that point. But no, instead he pushed and thrown Will back in.

It ended with Will being gutted, Jack being stabbed in the neck and Abigail Hobbs being killed for real. Of course, most people would have learned by now. But not Jack. Down the line, he pushed and Will was in another horrible situation because Jack wanted him there instead of doing it himself.

Needlessly said, things just kept repeating themselves from the moment Jack pulled Will from his classroom. Even three years later and no memory, Jack pushed Will. Used him as a tool, because that was easier it seemed than seeing and dealing with the damage Jack has personally done to a good man.

There was also Beverly, who was murdered and put on display! And it was on Jack. Because he failed to listen in time.

In the end, Jack has finally learned.

And because of this, he was back here in Florence. It was the only place Jack could think of searching after he found no traces of either Hannibal or Will anywhere else. After spending nearly four years trying to repair his broken reputation, conversing with Alana regularly and making up his mind.

He was here to save Will Graham, from himself and from Hannibal. Jack will do what he should have done seven years ago and end Hannibal once and for all. Will would hate him, no doubt. But Jack could get him put into an institution that can help him properly. Not a place for the criminally insane. Will wasn't a criminal and he wasn't insane, he was just extremely damaged.

Alana thought he was a lost cause, Jack didn't. He couldn't because it would only add to his failure and Jack doesn't think he could survive that.

The first stop he made in Florence was to his hotel room that he rented for a month to drop off his luggage. After that, he spent the day walking the city and going to all the places he remembers going to last time. As well as the places he knows Hannibal would be drawn to and in turn take Will to.

The only time he stopped was long enough to rest and that was at a small cafe, and that was to get something to eat. No meat, he couldn't bring himself to eat meat now.

As the sun set, Jack made one last call regardless of the long distant charges. The phone call was to Alana and it was only to let her know his location and that he was okay.

Jack didn't tell her that the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. That somewhere between his hotel room and the cafe he managed to attract the attention of a predator.

He was being hunted.


	3. Alana Bloom

_Baltimore, Maryland_  
_4 Years Later_

It was raining outside, it was always raining. Even when it wasn't. This was something that often left her feeling unsettled and trapped. When it got bad, it was like she was laying broken on the ground all over again.

In front of her was the boarded up window she was pushed out of by Abigail Hobbs.

What drew her here was beyond her understanding at this point, just as it was in finding a word to describe herself and her state as of late. No words could be found just as no reason could be understood for why she was here. After seven years. One would think that she would have built up an immunity to this place or at least some tolerance.

But she hasn't.

Instead, she sat on the floor and choked with all the oppressiveness found within these walls. It was easier to deal with these old wounds and demons than dealing with what she has lost and what she had ruined with her own decisions.

She could allow the memory of a damaged child who was manipulated by monsters run through her mind, up until the moment she pushed Alana out the window. Alana could remember the girl's emotion and the fear. She wanted to ask:

“What did he do to you?”

But it was a question she never got, not even when Hannibal was in her care. It is an answer that will fade with time and one that Alana will one day carry to the grave. Unless Hannibal decided to inform her one day. But that privilege would most likely belong to Will. Hannibal would tell Will if he asked.

Anger curled in her stomach at the thought of Hannibal Lecter. She trusted him! She even loved him! And yet, she proved to be such a poor judge of character. She never saw until it was too late, the monster her old mentor and lover were. His words and his promises will haunt her until the end of her days.

Of course, if you thought about Hannibal then it was easy to start to think of Will. She was a poor judge of character with him as well. And because of this, she allowed him to be destroyed and his innocence was twisted and mutilated until he became something else. A monster in the making. Even after he lost his memories, there was something there. But without the memories, he had a chance to regain that innocence and heal.

But Alana ruined that.

Now Will was gone and heaven knows what he has to deal with. What he had to deal with the last four years. The manipulation, mental abuse, and psych-driving. Physical abuse? She didn't know but always thought the worst. And at this point, knowing what Hannibal is capable and what he was able to do to Will in the past.

Will was a lost cause.

Jack didn't think so. And often confided in Alana, confessed and slowly tried to face his own mistakes. She was proud of him. One of them would find redemption. Surely he would be able to do it. This was Jack after all. She only had one regret with Jack thus far, and that was her supporting his wish in chasing after Will.

Jack had become obsessed with finding him. Saving him. Saving what was left of Will. If he wasn't cannibalized either emotionally or physically already. Or both.

Margot was Alana's greatest mistake so far. Somehow she managed to destroy the best thing in her life as she tried to rebuild Jack's and got swallowed up by official investigations and guilt trips. Margot was a saint and a hard woman with a big heart, she tried her hardest to stand by Alana's side.

But Alana managed to push her away and damage what they had until one day after a particularly bad argument she was forced to watch Margot drive away with their children. Two boys. They named the youngest William.

Tears started to fall, when Alana didn't know. But they were falling as she finally realized that old wounds didn't come to her as much as her newest hurts did, it wasn't fair. But that was life.

Instead, she was forced to choke down her own mistakes as it rained.

Eventually, though, the tears stopped and Alana decided that enough was enough.

Soon after, Alana managed to find her feet and make her way to the front door. She felt lighter. Confidence crept back in her, slowly like trickling water. She may have lost her family to her demons and guilt, but they were safe not borrowed or stolen. They will be hers even when she wasn't with them and no one would change that.

With her new found confidence she wanted to make things right, but it was too soon to broach the subject with a wounded and hurt Margot. So she will go after Jack, bring him home and give him something other than a lost cause to chase after. She will build her relationship with Margot up from scratch if she had to.

And just like that, for a moment the rain had stopped even as it fell on her head.

She booked a two-way plane ticket to the last location she heard from Jack.

Florence, Italy.


	4. Margot Verger

_The Verger Estate_  
_4 Years Later_

Margot watched her oldest son run down the steps with his personal driver in order to go to school. The innocence and kindness in that boy were thanks to Alana, Margot was sure of it. After all, it was Alana who bore him. Both of their sons. The youngest named William after Will. Mason may have donated the sperm required, but he had no hold on Margot's sons. 

And that will make everything worth it in the end. At least there will be a Verger one day that won't be remembered as the monster as her brother was and eventually that will change the whole family. Or at least those who count. But Margot will make that path easier for him, she will carry that burden for as long as possible. That was what a good mother did.

And despite everything, Margot will be a good mother. Single mother now.

It ached to admit that to herself. To feel how cold her bed was now or how quiet the house has become. On bad days, Margot cursed Alana for that because dealing with the constant pain of not having her wife with her was worse than anything Mason could have done to her.

Because Margot loved Alana more than life itself.

But she couldn't do it anymore, she had to think of herself and for their son. Alana's life the past four years has been eaten up by Hannibal Lecter even more so when she had him caged. And it was done by proxy all thanks to Jack Crawford, a man who Margot would not welcome within fifty feet of her son.

Margot could appreciate what Alana was trying to do, help. That was what Alana did best, especially now that she didn't have to be so hard. But sometimes you had to know when to walk away and Alana didn't even when Margot tried to warn her. Warn her that she was getting lost and going where Margot could not follow.

It was her willingness to follow and walk side by side with Alana that had them flee four years ago before coming back only when it was deemed safe.

Yet, now it seemed that this was only one sided.

Margot was left walking alone. She often wondered if she could steal back all of her wife's attention one day. When Alana was finished saving the world. It was wishful thinking, but it helped. After everything that has happened to her from her youth to now, it was a survival tactic. A kinder one.

She had a wide variety of survival tactic and thankfully she had to abandon just one. And that was the hope that her brother would one day wake up and be kind to her like he was when they were so very young and innocent to the world. Back then, they didn't go anywhere without holding each other's hands. Then their father started taking Mason away.

Her hopes for her relationship with Alana must not become another abandoned survival tactic. It can't!

Margot forced herself to shake herself free and move on to business as usual now that her son was at school. She had a company to run and funds to manage. And it was this that she did through skype and phone calls until that too was interrupted by a harsh knock on the front door. By the time she got there, it was already answered by one of the maids tending to the house. Margot dismissed her and listened. And bid him a farewell as she closed the door as the young officer left. The look told her that this was his first time in baring bad news.

It won't be the last.

Not that it mattered to Margot at the moment, instead she found herself walking towards the upstairs living room where the family lingered as they relaxed at the end of the day.

It was here where she felt the most connected to her family. It was a warm room that was inviting and on the large coffee table, there was a puzzle she told her son to put away last night. But Margot didn't pay that any mind.

Instead, Margot found herself staring at a large photo hanging on the wall, a family photo professionally was taken. Below it on a shelf were more lighthearted photos of dates on beaches or them building snowmen with their son. Lively photo's that Margot not so secretly cherished more than the large picture on the wall.

Yet no smile slipped free at the sight of them. Her son thankfully was at school. She will find the right words then.

Her wife, her ex-wife went missing a week ago and there were no signs of her to be found. The man who delivered the message must have been surprised at her lack of reaction, though tried to reassure Margot that Alana will be found.

But Margot knows the truth deep down and it was that truth that had her fall to her knees as she tried so desperately to hold her tears and screams at bay.

In hindsight, if she knew that ten days ago would have been her last time seeing Alana, it would have been to pass on more caring words.

What will she tell their sons?!


	5. Hannibal Lecter

_Florence, Italy_  
_4 Years Later_

Hannibal felt alive. As he has felt for the past four years since his regained freedom and Will. And his choice for living every moment as though it were last had new meaning and a new importance that he was not willing to give up without a fight. Granted, it wasn't easy throughout these past four years. Life with Will was an adventure, to say the least, navigating between the bad and good days. Learning and teaching both old and new things.

But he would not give it up for a second. Not even in exchange for Will with his memories intact.

And so; like many times before Hannibal found himself in his kitchen, the very kitchen he has cooked many meals for the past few months in. Of course in a week's time, he will have a new kitchen in Argentina waiting and set up for him. But this location and time, this kitchen would be the best.

It's well known to the both of them that it was safer this way, not staying in the same place for too long. Sometimes Will didn't like it but that never stopped him from loyally walking at his side. Perhaps in some way, Will could very well be leading them to the future? It was a thought that he would have to consider later on. Right now he had other matters at hand that required the greatest amount of attention.

Matters like the meal he was making, a particular meal that Hannibal felt was a long time coming.

Their guest was a special guest, foolhardy in the heroic attempt at finding and rescuing. Yet completely unaware that those attempts would be a wasted effort. All it served, in the end, was sealing fates and providing Hannibal with a dinner guest for one last dinner.

And it was all thanks to Will. His Will.

A week ago, Will went out and came back with an old friend.

One Jack Crawford. It was touching, why he was in Florence and why he was seeking Will Graham out. All futile, but the gesture could be respected at the very least. It, however, changes nothing in the long run. Yet, it changes everything. For Hannibal. For Jack. And for Will.

It took four years to get Will comfortable with this part of himself. It took late nights and early mornings of conversations and battle of wills through every stage of their companionship in this part of their life together. Sometimes it required a small amount of chemical assistance on Hannibal's part and to gain some complacency from Will. If only for short moments and to turn the favor of the situation back to Hannibal.

The longer they were together, the less he wanted to use any sort of drug and moved towards the tool of debates and conversation. All the while they worked through bad days and enjoyed shared good days. Naturally, their relationship evolved over time to a point where they consummated their connection in yet another way. Further entwining their fates and lives.

Jack was surprised as he found this out from Hannibal with no denial from Will. Will going so far as confirming what he was hearing himself. Hannibal could only smile on Will as the younger man spoke. Jack tried to reason with Will, more so than he did with Hannibal.

But it was a lost cause. In the end, he met the same fate as so many others. It was a sad but a fitting end for Jack Crawford.

A buzz of a timer alerted him to the fact that the main course was finished and with a bit of work will be ready to serve. The sound of footsteps told him that Will was approaching and ready for dinner. Hannibal took a moment to appreciate the fitting lines of Will's outfit. It left little to the imagination and reflected Will's healthy state. Placing a hand on Will's lower back pulling him close, Hannibal took a subtle inhale through his nose taking in his healthy scent before gifting a gentle peck to Will's temple.

"Please finish setting the table, our guest should not be kept waiting for much longer." Hannibal asked tonight was a more formal setting for their table and Hannibal had to replay the memory of three years ago where he taught the younger man how to set the table properly.

With only a slight hesitance Will did as he was asked to. Already he could hear Alana's voice as she tried to get Will to listen to her, listen to reason. Only she never expected Will to shut her down verbally, not as polite as Hannibal would have liked. But it wasn't outright rude either, something he could forgive. But then, he could forgive Will for anything.

"You don't understand Alana, I chose to be here. I've come to accept that this is where I belong and this is I where I want to be." Will had told her. She asked for help, of course, one last plea. But it was cut short as Hannibal entered with the centerpiece of tonight's meal.

With a polite greeting, Hannibal proceeded to explain every aspect of the dish. Will's eyes on Hannibal the entire time.

Alana's last question before her portion was set in front of her was,

"Who is this Hannibal?"


	6. Epilogue

There were no words that could be found for Will to describe the fleeting sensations he was experiencing in regards to sitting at a table he has sat at before many times. Ate dinner with unique flares to them, rare ingredients and meat of their own choosing. It felt like a finality, an ending. But for whom, Will couldn't say for sure.

All he knew was that he knows the answer to Dr. Bloom's question. Because it was Will who provided the meat.

Will came across him by chance created by accidentally turning left instead of right while heading to a little pawn shop that Will saw on one of his earlier walks with Hannibal. There was something he wanted to buy for Hannibal, and did just before he started to trail after Jack Crawford. Three turns right and two turns left after the stop the man made at a small cafe was all it took for Will to catch up and isolate him.

The conversation was stressful and it left Will shaken. Comforted only by Jack's bleeding silence and an embrace followed by soft words by Hannibal. Assurances and gratitude. Jack was alarmed and very concerned for Will. Will remembers that conversation before Hannibal set to preparing to harvest the meat.

_“Will! Don't you see what he's done to you!?” Jack yelled, he was restrained on a table in a special room next to the kitchen. It was made especially for this and Will has been inside of it many times. Familiar with the cold metal on his back as well._

_Will didn't say a word yet, instead handed scissors to Hannibal that will be used to remove Jack's clothing._

_“I told you, Jack. Hannibal has helped me from the moment I stepped into the room he was held to now. He's helped me with my memories, my past and he's helping me with my future.” Will explained again. They had this confrontation before Will managed to turn the tables on Jack. Not an easy feat, and Will had bruises to show for it._

_“No! No he hasn't! He's got you so wound up in him, you can't exist without him now! It's dangerous!” Jack yelled out, there was desperation in his words and Will can feel just how badly Jack wants Will to see and understand those words as truths._

_Will nods._

_“Maybe. But I've come to realize something, Jack. Do you want to hear it?” Will asked, across from him was Hannibal as Jack laid powerless in the middle. Not letting Jack decide Will continued, “I can't exist without him because he owns my past and he holds my present. But the future, that's mine and because of that. I choose to be here. This is where I want to be and Jack, I'm sorry but you should have stayed home._

_This outcome is on you. Not on me, or on Hannibal.”_

Eventually, the conversation moved as more clothing was cut away, Will remembered that part well and how it pleased Hannibal who had yet to be apart of the conversation at large. Instead, Will remembered that he was an active observer up until a certain part.

_“Are you... and him, together that way?” Jack asked and the question no doubt came after some thought as he now laid bare and exposed. Lines are drawn on his skin where the cuts were going to be made. Will could see all the signs of fear now._

_Jack was afraid and Jack didn't want to die. But Jack had no choice in the matter, that belonged to both Will and Hannibal._

_“We are, thank you for noticing. Happily.” Hannibal's voice wasn't expected and Jack eyed Will for any sign of denial. He'll find none, because it was the truth. Will took the marker used and put it away._

Will left before the first cut was made. Instead Will remembered that he took a shower and left the apartment. A small part of him was bothered and when Will found himself home again he was wrapped in a warm blanket and remained curled on the couch next to Hannibal who was re-reading Dante's Inferno. The book wasn't in English and Will hadn't cared when he asked to be read to.

Things went on as normal after that and eventually they ended up at this very table with their guest, Doctor Alana Bloom.

“Who- who is this? Hannibal? Will?” Her question was asked again. This time it was answered by Will who followed that with thanking Hannibal as his own portion was dished out.

“Why?” Alana's voice shook and broke in that one word.

“Because Jack came too close, Dr. Bloom. And I didn't want to fall back into a life that wasn't fully mine. So I responded in kind, and gave him to Hannibal who in turn is giving us this meal.” Will spoke, his words calm and steady in comparison to her single word. It was true though, what life he had here was considerably better than his life in the United States. He did find himself missing his dogs and at times missed the friendship he found in Molly.

But he won't go back to that. He can't, not when he tasted what he has here.

“I don't think you should have came either, Alana.” Will's words were a declaration and an apology. Though nothing would change her fate at this point. Not as Hannibal sat in his seat and Will took a bite out of a portion that used to be Jack's liver until it was elevated to what it was now. A meal to nourish and warm Will's insides as he found himself trapped in Hannibal's gaze. Will could feel the dread coming off of Dr. Bloom even without looking at her.

 **_... Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.”_ **  
**_― Dante Alighieri, Inferno_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do not be afraid; our fate  
> Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.”  
> ― Dante Alighieri, Inferno
> 
> I might end up doing a oneshot every now and again, little snippets of their life before this story or after. Who knows. It all depends on when the inspiration hits me.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write a sequel to "The Search for Memories and a Killer", but here it is. Also, please bare with me, I have a good idea of what's going on.


End file.
